


Moonlight

by MyBlackCrimsonRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bestiality, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo is Tsukishima's cat, M/M, Microfic, One-Sided Attraction, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Tagging that for safety, Tsukishima doesn't know he has a shapeshifter as a pet, Well a collection of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlackCrimsonRose/pseuds/MyBlackCrimsonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was just another University student. He went to school, he did his work, he dated boys. There was nothing abnormal about him in this story... just the fact that his cat was in love with him. And that cat was a shapeshifter and Tsukishima wasn't aware of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sneaky Snuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185137) by i-like-to-look-at-your-back. 



> I saw a Bokuaka picture of Bokuto as an owl who turned human while Akaashi slept so I was like "KuroTsukki?"

He made one last patrol of the apartment. Checking every door and window. Stopping to check under furniture even on his way to bed. His black pawed feet silently crossed over hard wooden floors, golden yellow eyes gleaming with each ray of moonlight streaming through the blinds. He bounced, creeping slowly up towards the human’s face.

Climbing on top of his chest and laying upon it, the feline butted his head against the human’s lips. Purring loudly when it stirred his human out of his slumber; the human groaned, grumbling at the awakening. “Kuroo go lay down,” the male bemoaned, grabbing the large black cat and pulling him from his chest and settling him on the bed beside him.

His human’s arms wrapped around him, tucking him to his chest as he slipped back to the land of sleep. Kuroo’s purr lulling him there all the quicker.

It was time later when the human’s arms loosened and Kuroo’s formed could shift. His body elongating, fur retracting in areas as limbs grew and popped into an alternate placement. By day he’d happily place housecat; he’ll curl up alongside his beloved human, napping the day away while the human was away from home. He’d happily trap himself in that body for the man who currently held him even know.

“Kei,” Kuroo whispered, his throat hurt from lack of use. His feline ears on the top of his head twitching as he caught the sound of a mouse in the walls, tail flicking against the bedding.

He could only wish to show himself like this to his human, could only wish that his kind could take their forms and not be forced to hide as animals in fear. Didn’t have to take up positions of pets in households—though Kuroo did his willingly out of love for this human who had whisked his heart away.

The human did not stir, not even as Kuroo traced a furred and clawed like finger over his jaw. His human had been in mourning—or something of the sort—bundled up in the living room while watching a movie about some human women and dresses. Kuroo hadn’t been paying attention; too busy trying to still those tears that Kei shed. He could see the dark crescents beneath his eyes, the slight difference in colour on his skin from the tear tracks.

“You’re too good for him. He doesn’t deserve you,” he whispered, pressing a soft caress of a kiss to his cheek. “You’re perfect Kei, I just wish I could show you how much you mean to me.” He spent the rest of the night in his human’s arms, petting those blond strands of hair. When the first rays of sun began to peek through Kuroo’s form shifted again; shrinking and curling.

His cold pink nose nuzzled firmly against Kei’s neck, that purr of his returning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost started using this as a warm up to write other stuff (today it was a presentation on fanfiction so I thought it was fitting. I still have more things to finish for that so you might see more for this). 
> 
> I'm not changing it out of "completed" just yet due to the fact that I'm not completely sure if or when I'll come back to it. But its just going to be a collection of connect mirco fics.

_BAMM!_

Kuroo’s head appeared over the back of the couch, golden eyes staring at the window. He slinked off the couch, padded paws landed on the hardwood before breaking out into a jog. He leapt up upon the window ledge, peaking out into the outside world for the noise.

_“Hoo.”_

Kuroo’s small form shot up and back from the ledge, his heart pounding in his chest at the appearance of that familiar feathered face. His body creeks, bones popping and his body growing and shifting at an alarming rate. A furred and clawed hand smacks against the window, unlocking it to allow the feathered beast in.

The owl wastes no time hoping into the tiny apartment and mirroring the same form as their friend. The wings form strong muscular arms and long fingers, everything is covered it downy feathers that rustle as he bounces in his excitement. “Duuuude,” he gasps, pulling the cat into a solid embrace. “You only said you’d be gone for a month or two—it’s been nearly a year since you followed that human home. Aren’t you tired of playing house?”

Kuroo bares his teeth, tail flicking in annoyance. _Kei_ was more than just another human. He was more than a source of food and shelter for a few days before he’d take off again and live freely for a time before slipping back into another house and another family. “He’s _different_ ,” he snapped, clawed fingers grabbing hold of the feathers along the owl’s back and pulling.

“Owww!!”

The pair of shapeshifters wrestled, bumping into furniture and flipping over the couch. Kei had always been a deep sleeper, only really waking if someone were to _touch_ him. And even then it was a 30% chance of him mumbling awake before slipping back into sleep. “Bokuto!” The cat hissed, eyes tearing up as the owl pulled at his ears. His own claws firming latched onto those back feathers.

“I’m not going anywhere unless you say you’ll go exploring with me next week! We’ll wear disguises! I’ll even make sure you’re back before your squishy human notices.” His talons dug into the base of his ears the more that he pulled.

“Fine! Fine!! Just let go.”


End file.
